Run
by Firesblood
Summary: The war is over, but another has started within the ashes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: HBP spoilers, character death (minor mention)**

****

**_Run_**

Blood flows freely, rain falls continuously, and somewhere my husband is running again. It seems like he never has a chance to stop and breathe.

Everyone thought that when Voldemort was defeated, things would go back to normal and we would all live peacefully and without fear. How deathly wrong we all were.

The war lasted for the better part of five years, eventually spilling onto muggle ground. Many innocents were killed, so many that most of London's population ceased to exist. When the European wizards called out for help fighting, many American magic-users joined us to help fight. Without them we would have surely lost.

It took us forever to find the last horocrux, and it was right under our noses the whole time. Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived had to die. He was the last horocrux. Everyone grieved for him. When the final battle came, Voldemort died laughing, knowing that Harry had to destroy himself as well. The dark lord's surety that Harry could not do it was high, but Harry did it. He died well, and that was all I could have hoped for.

We only had a little time before things worsened. Severus and I managed to clear his name after finding a note from Dumbledore to him and after waking the sleeping portrait of him to plead his case.

Everything seemed to settle, but we did not take into account that the whole of London as well as the neighboring European countries and America knew that we existed. The remaining muggles united against us, fearful that we were all killers and knowing we were what caused the deaths of their countrymen.

An order was issued against us, demanding that all Witches and Wizards turn themselves in. Those that resisted authority would be hunted and killed. Many did as they were told, but the rest went into hiding, pretending to be muggles.

Severus and I were one of the hidden. We bought a flat in London, bought ordinary clothes and food, a dog, and snapped our wands. It was difficult for us to give up our magic, especially him. He had had it all his life. I had lived as a muggle until the age of 11 so I was more accepting of the culture.

Everyday we read the paper and watched the news, learning of more of our fellow magic-users being found and taken into custody, or dying at muggle hands. Severus told me one time that maybe we should have let Voldemort extinguish them as he had wanted to and then killed him. Every day, though I would never admit to it out loud, I agree with him.

One day we were walking down the road, headed to our places of work. Severus had gotten a job at a store that specialized in Chemistry, and I a job and a small feminist coffee shop that held protests and sold books that ranted at the female condition. I didn't particularly like working there, but it was good money.

As I was walking to meet him after he got off work, I saw a tussle at the corner. As I got closer, I recognized the formal uniform of the 'wizard search' squad and a flash of platinum blond hair.

"I'm not a Wizard, I swear!" I knew the voice at once, it belonged to Draco Malfoy. I walked faster and got there just in time to see my husband round the corner, eyes flashing, and make a sweeping motion with his hand. The squad fell away as if they had been propelled by and explosion and in a half-heartbeat, he was grabbing Draco's and my hand and running with us down the street.

Draco stayed with us for a good week before disappearing again and that's when we got the knock on our door. Both of us closed our eyes, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, told me where he'd be, and apparated out.

I opened the door and sure enough, the squad stood at our door. They pushed passed me and searched the flat, looking for Severus. They turned to me.

"Ma'am, you are in violation of the wizarding world decree. We have reason to suspect you are a witch, therefore we must take you in to be questioned."

I blinked and summoned tears.

"But I'm not a witch." I said simply and calmly, staring evenly at them. One of the men from the back came forward and looked at her closely.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger! Oh dear, men this girl is definitely not a witch. Her and her parents are some of the most outstanding Christians I have ever met! How do you fare Herm?"

I blinked and suddenly recognized the man, hatred boiling deeply within me.

I was Ron Weasley. I painted a friendly expression on my face and smiled.

"I fare very well thank you. Would anyone like some tea?"

We sat and drank tea and spoke, my mortal enemies and I. We spoke of muggle things and new devises that were absurd and the growing number of Witches and Wizards in the penal system. Then, they left and waved goodbye, apologizing for bothering me. Ron peaked his head in before he closed the door.

"So Hermione, where is that Husband of yours? Don't worry, we'll find him for you. I saved your butt this time Herm, but don't expect it again."

I smirked and shook my head.

"And if you try to take either of us I will tell them what I know of you Ron."

I saw a flicker of fear cross his face, then the superior look returned.

"Touché Hermione. I guess we will see what happens."

It's been two months since that encounter, two months since I'm seen my Husband. I have received brief word of his safety, and a promise that as soon as he is done with what he is doing, we will send for me. Right now we are all running, wishing beyond wishing that we will be safe once more and can breathe. Like my Severus, we are all running, and once again it feels as if we are in a losing battle. This time it's worldwide and we cannot call for help.


End file.
